Somebody
by TeeneyKat
Summary: OCxDM Guin Williams is a girl from a normal high school in America. She is living recklessly and doesn't care what happens to her. Draco Malfoy is the new student from England with a big secret. What happens when Draco starts hanging out with a muggle? HB
1. Malfoy?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Draco Malfoy, JK Rowling does. If I did…. Well we won't get into that.

Guin (**A/N:** pronounced Gwen) sat in the back of her geometry class with her hood up and headphones on, sketching into her notebook. The teacher barely noticed her. In her peripheral vision she saw the door open and instinctively looked towards it. The dean walked in. Guin's heart pounded because she knew there were things in her backpack she could be thrown into rehab for. But then a tall boy with light blonde hair and stormy eyes walked in and Guin relaxed. She looked back down and resumed with her sketching.

After ten minutes or so Guin could feel eyes on her. She looked up and sure enough the boy who had walked in was sitting next to her staring at her. She slipped off one of her headphones.

"Do you need something?" She whispered.

"No I was just wondering what you were doing." The boy replied in a Brittish accent.

"Sketching." Guin told him.

"Aren't you going to pay attention?"

"No."

"You won't get detention?"

"This isn't middle school."

"Oh."

Guin took notice of his shirt.

"The Weird Sisters?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're, er, from England."

"Mhm. And from the accent I guess you are too."

"Yes."

Guin didn't say anything more, She just slipped her headphone back on and continued to sketch for the rest of the class. Once the bell rang Guin hurried out.

Since it was the last class Guin hurried out to the parking lot into her beat up black Honda Civic, where she met with her friend, Courtney.

"Hey." Courtney smiled her cheeks pink.

"Let's get out of here before everyone notices we're still here." Guin said as she unlocked the car and they both hopped in.

As she started the car her mix CD in the stereo picked up from where it had left off in the morning.

Manson rang through the girls' ears as she sped out of the parking lot.

'_Sometimes I feel I've got to, Run away I've got to, Get away, From the pain that you, drive into the heart of me, The love we share, Seems to go nowhere, I've lost my lights, I toss and turn I can't sleep at night'  
_  
The girls sang along. At the first stop light, Guin and Courtney rolled down their windows and lit a cigarettes, when a green car rolled up next to them loud gangster rap blaring. Guin smile at Courtney after exhaling and turned her music up.

'Once I ran to you (I ran), Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all'

The homie boys in the car looked over and smiled. They turned theirs up. Guin responded by turning her stereo as loud as it went. The homies grinned the light turned green and Guin drove away.

'Tainted love, Tainted love, Now I know I've got to, Run away I've got to  
Get away, You don't really want any more from me, To make things right, You need someone to hold you tight, You think love is to pray, I'm sorry I don't pray that way'

The girls kept singing at the top of their lungs.

'_Once I ran to you (I ran), Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Tainted love, Tainted love'_

Guin pulled up to a park, put out her cigarette, and turned the car off and the girls got out and walked over to the swing set.

"So, how was your day?" Guin asked.

"Boring as usual. Science went on forever." Courtney replied.

"Yeah, so did geometry." Guin said. "There was some new kid."

"Boy or girl?" Courtney asked.

"Boy. With an accent."

"Ooh, what kind?"

"English."

"Ooh, what did he look like?"

"He had white-blonde hair. Um… kind of tall and was wearing some band shirt. The Weird Sisters, I think."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe it's an England thing."

"Maybe."

"God, why would anyone want to come to America? Especially if they lived England."

"Must be out of his mind. I was just sitting there sketching listening to my music and he was staring at me. Then when I asked him why he asked me if I was going to pay attention. When I said no he said something about getting detention."

"We're not in middle school." Courtney commented lightly swinging.

"That's what I said." Guin told her doing the same.

"So is he good looking?"

"Eh. I guess so."

Courtney and Guin continued to swing and talk for fifteen minutes before Guin dropped Courtney off at home and then headed to her own.

The next day Guin and Courtney walked to the lunch lines talking animatedly about the next show they were going to be attending. They were interrupted by change falling to the floor.

Guin and Courtney turned around only to see the boy Guin had been talking about.

"Having trouble?" Guin queried.

"It's this damn mu-American money." The boy said in frustration.

"What do you want?" Guin asked.

"I just want some chips or something." The boy told her.

"That'll cost you a dollar. So here," Guin took one of his dollars, "it's one of these."

Then she handed it back to the boy.

"Thanks, um..."

"Guin and this is Courtney." She said.

"Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy said with an air of pride.

"That's an unusual name." Courtney commented.

_Malfoy? I've heard that name before. _Guin thought.

**A/N:** The lyrics are by Soft Cell but they are listening to the cover by Manson. Thank you for reading! Review please…..

The next one will be up soon.


	2. MOM!

It was four o'clock. Guin sat in her backyard having a cigarette researching on the name 'Malfoy'. She checked three ancestry sites and came up with nothing. She Googled it and came up again at a blank. Guin, now thoroughly frustrated, put out her cigarette, closed her laptop and walked inside.

"G, come help me carry the groceries in!" A voice called from the doorway.

"Coming Mom!" Guin replied.

After the groceries were all in Guin and he mother began putting them away.

"Mom," Guin began as she put the pasta in the cupboard, "do we know anybody with the name Malfoy?"

"Why?" Guin's mom asked suspiciously.

"There's just this boy at school and his name is Draco Malfoy," Guin explained taking into account at how her mother's eyes slightly widened before her mother turned to put the juice in the fridge, "and the name sounded so familiar, and it's been bugging me."

"I don't know anyone by that name." Her mother told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered a bit harshly.

"Okay."

The next day….

Guin sat in the quad with Courtney and spotted Draco walking by.

"And then he said-"

"Courtney, we'll finish this later. Meet me at the bagel shop after school." Guin said hurriedly, grabbed her stuff and walked off quickly, leaving a very confused Courtney behind.

Guin caught up with Draco.

"Hey." Guin greeted him. "Come with me."

"Um, why?" Draco asked.

"Just c'mon." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the parking lot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked indignantly once the got to Guin's car.

"I need to talk to you." She answered. "Just get in."

Draco eyed her suspiciously then got in.

Guin hopped in then her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Guin answered.

"Guin," A voice began breathlessly. "I need you to come…"

"Shit. Mom? Hello? MOM!" Guin said worriedly.

Guin started the car and sped off.

"It's my mom," She explained, "Something's happened."

They arrived at Guin's house and ran in.

Guin's mother laid on the floor unconscious.

Guin checked her pulse.

"Oh god, it's slowing." Guin croaked her eyes filling with tears. She reached for her cell phone.

"Don't bother." Draco said.

Guin looked at him confused.

Draco pulled a stick out of his pocket and muttered an incantation that Guin vaguely recognized.

Then Guin's mother woke up.

"You." Her mother said pointing at Draco, her eyes widened.

To be continued...

**A/N:** Thanks for reading... how did you like it?


End file.
